warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warface/@comment-112.207.214.70-20130814163901
Any game publisher who could develop a game here in the Philippines? Free-to-play MMOFPS is a big market here in our country. And here are my suggestions for this game. Game server location: Philippines Service availability: Free-to-Play Worldwide Game title to choose: ULTIMATE WAR / Elite Guns / Soldiers Online / Force Elites Warring factions: East vs West ( I will not suggest any country to avoid instagation presumption) Character's Uniform: West soldier uniform is 1800's French Military Uniform with kevlar helmet wrapped with 1800's camouflage French military clothing ( equipped with full battle gear) .East soldier uniform is Lightweight Cotton Tigerstripes Canouflage Military Uniform with red beret cap ( equipped with full battle gear ) There maybe special characters but the uniform must be the same to the normal character.Team uniform must be the same and enemy uniform must be the same to provide clear distinction between teammates and enemy soldier..There should be faces to choose in creating a character. Characters faces can be compared to the characters faces of Soldier Front 2 Graphics: Graphics comparable to that of Warface Game modes: All battle conquest mode ( which includes jets, choppers, tanks, LAV, jeeps, artillery, and troops ), Jet battle only, choppers battle only, infantry battle only, destruction mode, team death match, free for all. player vs. mechs mode, infection mode, and survival mode. Maximum Players: 40 maximum players for All battle conquest mode and Infantry battle mode. the rest modes are 16 allowable maximum players Gunfire sounds: gunfire sounds the same to that of Crossfire Philippines with each gun must have each gunfire sound distinction. Gun appearance: gun appearance can be compared to that of Soldier Front 2. Maps: Large maps ( for all battle conquest mode, jet battle and choppers battle,). Medium maps for infantry battle ( for tanks, jeeps and troops ). Small maps ( It should be surrounded by walls for destruction mode, death match..free for all, infection modes, survival and mutation modes ) Jets: ( For west ) F22 Raptor, YF23 Blackwidow, F35, Eurofighter Typhoon, Dassault Rafale, F18 Hornet, F16 Falcon, F15 Eagle. ( For East ) T50 PAKFA, SU47, J20, SU37, SU35, JAS GRIFFEN, MiG29, SU27, Each jets should be locked to rank. Aircraft should respawn on the ground and players should enter the aircraft before flying to show realistic simulation. Choppers: I will leave this space for you to choose what type of attack helicopters for each side.o Tanks: ( For west ) M1A1 Abram Tank, ( For east ) T90 Battle Tank ( Please add ) Light Armored Vehicle ( LAV ) I will leave this space for you to choose. Jeeps: I will leave this space for you to choose Rifles: M4A1, M16 A2, AR-15, AK-47, AK-103, SIG551, XM8, FN SCAR, ACR Masada, FN-2000. FN-FAL, BlackwaterM4, BOLT417, GALIL ARM AQ, M14 EBR, FARA, EMI GALIL, HK 416C, L85A1, LS 90, TAR21, G36K, KTR-08, SteyrAug A3, Thompson, FAMAS, LR300 ML, AN- 94, QBZ-95, QBZ03,( Please add other nice rifle did not mentioned here ) Snipe weapons: Barret, WA 2000, AWM, DSR-1, CT-M200, TPG, TRG-21, R93, Dragunov ( Please add ) SMGs: PP19 Bizon, M12S, MP7-PDW, SR2M Veresk, UMP5, P90, 9A-91, Sterling, Kriss Vector, Kriss Super V( Please add ) Please add other types of weapons such as grenade rifles, RPG's, Anti aircraft Please add weapon customization and free to create